Captured
by Dolphinz514
Summary: Kabuto is ordered by Orochimaru to capture Sasuke, once again. However, Kabuto is sick of being ignored by Orochimaru, so he captures a girl that looks like Sasuke instead, and her name is Ashiri. Will Ashiri's friends be able to get to her in time?


_A/N: Freyja and I had to write a short story for our English class, and we looked at each other once, and asked our teacher, "Can two people write the same story but from different points of views?" ...she said yes! Haha...obviously! XD This is my view (it's third person) and our original characters (Mine: Kerushi Shimashita, Freyja: Ashiri), are our characters that we created for our stories, and for future FanFics. ;D If you haven't read Freyja's version, (Her's is in first person from Ashiri's POV), then I suggest you read it after/before this one! They are both comical, I have to admit! You might even pee your pants, you'll laugh so hard._

_This one-shot has hinted Yaoi/Shounen-ai between Kabuto and Orochimaru, but nothing happens! Kabuto just loves Orochimaru, and is jealous because Orochimaru wants Sasuke and no one else...haha. NO LEMON...sorry perverted/obsessed fangirls...NOT TODAY! XD_

_*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, but Freyja and I own the idea. :)_

_Enjoy~!_

~Dolphinz514

* * *

><p><strong>Captured:<strong>

Kerushi Shimashita was gazing into the campfire intensely, her focus on her thoughts, which were growing immensely by the second. Her shoulder-length brown hair danced to the wind's small melody as her stone gray eyes mimicked the erotic movements of the fire's flames. Her thoughts were replaying last night's events, when her best friend had gotten captured by an unknown suspect. Her thoughts were quietly interrupted as Kakashi Hatake entered the campsite from a thick patch of bushes, outlining the edge of the densely-wooded forest. His gravity-defying silver hair seemed to glow in response to the fire's gracious amount of light. His ninja headband and a dark blue mask nearly covered his entire face except for his right eye, which held a deep onyx shade. Kakashi walked towards the log that Kerushi was sitting on and placed the bag of freshly-caught fish that he had just retrieved on the ground as he sat beside Kerushi.

"Are you still worried about her?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Of course I am," Kerushi answered with a frustrated tone. "I can't think of who would capture her!"

Their attention was drawn from the fire to a rustling from one of the two tents. Shikamaru Nara stepped out of the tent, rubbing one of his dark chocolate-brown eyes as he walked towards the warm fire and sat on the damp ground. Letting out a big yawn, he stretched his arms forward, allowing his shoulder-length ebony hair to graze across his shoulders.

"Nice to see you're finally awake, Shikamaru," Kerushi teased her lazy friend.

"Give me a break," Shikamaru answered, stifling a yawn as he pulled his hair back into a high ponytail. "We traveled about twenty miles just to get here. I think my nap was long overdue."

"Well, I got some fish about an hour ago if you're hungry," Kakashi offered to Shikamaru. "We can start cooking them up if you would like."

"That's sounds great, Kakashi!" Shikamaru exclaimed gratefully, now feeling fully awake that food had been mentioned.

"How many do you guys want?" Kakashi asked Kerushi and Shikamaru, politely interrupting their conversation about Shikamaru's best friend. "There's plenty, so you can have as many as you like."

"I'll just have one, thank you," Kerushi responded. She wasn't too hungry, even though today was quite an exercise just getting to this campsite.

"I'll have two," Shikamaru answered, standing up to go get the bowls that he had packed in his backpack. He returned and gave a bowl to each Kerushi and Kakashi.

Before returning back into her previous thoughts, Kerushi mumbled a brief 'thanks' as Shikamaru sat back down. _Ashiri has been gone a long time now, _Kerushi thought, reminding herself once more that Ashiri was abducted the previous night. _It's only been one day since she's been missing, but it seems like forever._

"We'll find her," Shikamaru said reassuringly, as if he had read her thoughts. He placed one of his sun-kissed hands on top of Kerushi's to help comfort her. To make sure she heard him, Shikamaru waited until Kerushi was looking directly into his eyes. "We won't stop until we do."

Kerushi knew Shikamaru was being sincere, and she nodded in response to his daring promise. _How can he stay so positive? _Kerushi asked herself, still looking at Shikamaru even though he was now looking at Kakashi, who was asking him a question. _Would he be acting the same way if Choji, his best friend, was in the same position as Ashiri, my best friend?_

"Here you go, Kerushi," Kakashi said, handing her a bowl with a fish in it.

"Thanks," Kerushi mumbled as she graciously took the warm bowl. She quickly ate the fish, and was finished when Shikamaru was just starting his second.

"We should get to bed," Kakashi announced as he stood up and stretched his arms behind his back. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and it won't do us any good if we're exhausted." He finished his sentence with a glance at Shikamaru.

"Why did you look at me when you said 'exhausted?'" Shikamaru asked, obviously confused as to what Kakashi was hinting at.

"Because you're the lazy one," Kakashi coolly answered. "You're always complaining about how 'troublesome' things are."

"Thanks for that," Shikamaru answered sarcastically, knowing what Kakashi was saying was completely true. He stood up and splashed the pail of water onto the fire and waited until he was sure all of the sparks were doused. "We should call it a night."

As Shikamaru and Kakashi entered the tent they were sharing, Kerushi walked to her tent. She would normally be sharing her tent with Ashiri, but tonight was going to be lonelier than normal. She changed into her pajamas, crawled into her sleeping bag, and sunk her head into her pillow. Thoughts of Ashiri being captured flowed into Kerushi's mind once again, overwhelming her with the fact that they needed to find her soon or should could be seriously injured or killed. Before these imaginations could overpower her, the sensation of sleep crept over her body, drowning her into her night's dreams.

Kerushi woke up the next morning to hear Kakashi and Shikamaru outside her tent cleaning up last night's mess. She sat up in her sleeping bag, and stretched her arms and legs outwards, to wake up the nerves. Kakashi heard her movements and suddenly pushed his head through the opening in Kerushi's tent. This made Kerushi jump, then worry as she noticed a feeling of knowledge pierce her through Kakashi's eye. "Everything okay, Kakashi?" She cautiously asked, unsure of what his answer would be.

"Not exactly," Kakashi answered quickly, trying to get to the point of his random entrance. "But I know who the captor of Ashiri is!" he exclaimed as he pulled his head back out of the tent.

Hearing this, Kerushi jumped out of her sleeping back and rushed out of her tent, nearly bumping into Kakashi in the process. "WHO?" she interrogated, the agony of not knowing anything eating her alive from the inside. "And how do you know?"

"Well, my sharingan showed it to me in my sleep last night, and when I think about it, it makes perfect sense!" Kakashi stated excitedly.

"Stop stalling and tell me who it is!" Kerushi was nearly yelling now. She _needed _to know who would even _dare_ to capture her best friend.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto," Kakashi answered calmly.

"You're sure?" Kerushi asked with a bit of hesitance, but when she thought about it, it began to all make sense. "Alright then, let's go get Ashiri!"

"We already know where she's at," Shikamaru added before Kerushi began to run off in a random direction. Kerushi stared blankly at Shikamaru.

"What?" she asked, unsure of what Shikamaru had meant.

"The building they are holding her in is just over there," Shikamaru announced simply, pointing to a orange-toned building that was almost fully underground with a texture that looked like scales on a serpent. Kerushi began to have a slight headache as she realized the obviously placed building was so hard to find. Realizing another fact, she looked at Kakashi with great suspicion.

"Okay, you got me. It wasn't my sharingan. I saw the building when I woke up, went over looked inside through the skylight, and what do you know!" Kakashi said as he charmingly shrugged his shoulders.

"How come we didn't see that last night?" Kerushi asked, now feeling completely stupid that she hadn't noticed the building before.

"I don't know, but it's there now, and we're going to go get Ashiri!" Shikamaru exclaimed as they began to run towards the building.

When they reached their destination, they walked across the skylight, and found a hole in the shingles that was big enough to see what was going on inside. They all knelt down to get a better look of the building's contents. Inside there was a man around the age of twenty, who had silver hair similar to Kakashi's but pulled back into a low ponytail instead. His bangs on either side of his forehead barely covered his midnight-hued eyes behind his rounded glasses. Kerushi immediately recognized him as Kabuto Yakushi from the village, and she felt enraged that the traitor had even dared to capture Ashiri.

A rough yet feminine voice spoke from a different location in the room, winning the attention of Kerushi. A tall and slender man around the age of fifty walked towards Ashiri, who had her hands tied behind her back and was sitting in a corner. The man was wearing a long cream-colored outfit that looked like a dress with a black turtle-neck shirt underneath. On top of it all, he had a large rope-textured purple bow around his waist that matched his extravagant eyeshadow, causing him to look a little clownish. His only feature that scared Kerushi was his glowing yellow serpent eyes, which seemed to pierce whatever he looked at.

_That must be Orochimaru, _Kerushi thought. She had never seen Orochimaru before, but she heard many stories of him before and knew he was not a nice guy.

"Oh, well that just won't do," Orochimaru mocked as Ashiri attempted to remove the ropes that were keeping her hands tied together. "You're battering up you're perfect skin! Kabuto, come in here and make sure he can't beat himself up anymore, and get him to take off that female disguise!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto answered obeying his demanding master.

"It's not a disguise!" Ashiri yelled at Orochimaru, her obvious amount of frustration and hatred for him flowing out of her body with such intensity, even Kerushi was scared. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT SASUKE! Your gender-confused 'pal' over there grabbed me by accident!"

"Is that true, Kabuto?" Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with disbelief. "Is that not my beloved Sasuke?"

"It is true, my lord," replied Kabuto, his voice trailing off with trace amounts of guilt. "Although she bears uncanny resemblance to Sasuke Uchiha, this is not him." He began fumbling his fingertips together, knowing what was coming for him.

"Kabuto, why would do such a thing?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto. It was now his turn to be angry.

"Because I'm jealous, okay! You are always asking for Sasuke! Is me as your partner and spy not good enough for you?" Kabuto yelled back, finally letting his emotions flow freely.

"Ouch," Kakashi mumbled, but he spoke too loudly, drawing the attention of Ashiri, who's face lit up in return. However, Kabuto and Orochimaru were still in their fight, so neither of them noticed Kakashi's accidental loudness.

Kerushi stood up and jumped down through the hole and landed with a large 'thud.' Still, Orochimaru and Kabuto were way into their conversation that they didn't notice. Kerushi cut the ropes that held Ashiri with a kunai, and they were both lifted up through the opening in the roof with the help of Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Ashiri! Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as they all sat down. They knew they would be fine if Kabuto and Orochimaru were occupied for the time being.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that guy," Ashiri answered pointing her finger at Orochimaru. "Is crazy."

Kerushi laughed at her best friend's comment as they all stood up and got ready to head back to their village. "Ashiri," she started, looking at Ashiri, who looked back at her. Kerushi smiled sweetly and said, "It's nice to have you back."

* * *

><p>AN: So...what do you think? PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW? Pretty please with a cherry on top? :3 Hope you liked it, and read Freyja Elizabeth's version! She is in my favorite authors list if you want to find her quickly, just so ya know. Thanks for reading, and review! I know you see the review button, and yet you ignore it? How do you think that makes it feel? LONELY! That's right, LONELY! Haha. Review! I wanna know your thoughts/comments/critiques!

~Dolphinz514


End file.
